litrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Geologist Rippli
"Third time's the charm!" Summary Rippli is an Asuran warrior, specialized in Geology and smashing things. Her short temper and disregard for rules usually means she doesn't stick around for long in one Krewe, as she's always on the move around Tyria looking for work, whether it's analyzing rock samples or dealing with a Destroyer incursion. Being a geologist, she has spent more time below ground than above it, as her work tends to take her deep below the surface on expeditions that can take up to a full year. Appearance Rippli is a sturdily-built Asura, the result of years of hauling around heavy equipment and dealing with all the interesting wildlife one finds in the depths of Tyria. Her brown skin is marked with white splotches, most of them caused by small burns gathered over the years working close to steaming lava rivers and other heat-sources. Her ears have also become singed and leathery, as she has lost feeling in both her ear tips. Her face is scarred with a huge burn mark. Her story on how she got this keeps changing with every telling of it, ranging from out of control destroyer fights to face-planting into a puddle of lava. The true cause is still a mystery to this day. Her head's adorned with orange dreads. Personality Rippli has a strong believe in herself, a little too strong if it's up to those who know her. She prefers charging headstrong into battle over planning and preparation, and once she has set her mind on something it can be incredibly difficult to convince her otherwise. This often gets her into trouble, as her ill-thought out plans usually don't work out, as much as she'd want you to believe they will in the end. The people that can get past this however will find a very loyal and friendly Asura, who will always stick her head out for those she cares about, even if it means jumping into the breach for them, as she's used to taking blows for her team. Rippli has trouble taking anything serious, and is always up for shenanigans. Her short temper however means that as jovial as she usually is it isn't hard to anger her, and when one does manage to do so it usually ends with a swift hammer-strike to any applicable area. Story As much as Geology interested her, Rippli had always taken an affinity for destruction and fighting. Her college years weren't as much studying as they were looking for fights and potential challenges, having her end up getting banned for life from most of Rata Sum's bars. The moment Rippli finished College she went out looking for work, ending up with a Krewe gathering minerals deep below the surface. The Krewe leader took a personal disliking to her however, sending her on increasingly more dangerous missions in the hopes of getting her killed. Fully aware of her Boss's plans, Rippli took a deep enjoyment out of succeeding said missions, just living to see his face every time she returned. The Krewe disbanded much later, as said Krewe leader decided to make his name with the Inquest. She ended up in her best friend's Krewe, ironically a family member of her old boss. They did several expeditions together ranging from Rata Novus to the Ring of Fire islands. However, After a tragical incident in which she lost her girlfriend, Rippli decided to leave her current Krewe and started to trek around, seeking for odd jobs here and there all across Tyria. She's currently assisting a Priory Krewe with excavations of old Dwarven ruins in the Desert Highlands. Category:Characters Category:Asura